Datacenters house collections of network appliances, such as servers and networking hardware, including switches and routers. Often many different cabled connections between components are used to connect the components, for example, to permit data transfer between the components. The number of connections for any given component can quickly become nontrivial as one component may connect to tens or hundreds of other components through such cabled connections. Accompanying structure to accommodate such connections can also occupy space and thus reduce total space that can be available for components that contribute computing power within a datacenter. As a result of these and other considerations, factors such as size, number, reliability, and extent of labor associated with installation or maintenance of such connectors can all significantly contribute to cost efficiency of operating a datacenter.